Ring The Alarm
by Nikki14u
Summary: She wasn't about to give him up. Not now, not ever. Naley OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song RING THE ALARM by Beyonce nor do I own the character of Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill.**

**Ring the Alarm**

_Ring the alarm _

_I been through this too long _

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

_Won't you ring the alarm _

_I been through this too long _

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

"**_It's over, we're done. I need something different. I need a change"_**

Those were his words as cold and hard as stone and full of about as much emotion. He had spoken them to her, almost as simply as he were asking what was for dinner. He didn't even flinch when she started to cry. In that moment she understood why. There was someone else, another woman was the reason her world was now being torn apart and fact that he was letting her become more then just a random fling is what killed her the most.

She couldn't believe this. Why now after all they had been through together over the years? After she had stood by his side and given her all to him, her heart, her soul, her trust, her body. Didn't he know how much she loved him? Didn't he understand what he meant to her? Damn it! How could he do this not only to her but to their two boys as well?

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the house off the coast _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' take everything I own _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

_She gon' rock them VVS stones _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the 'Bach or the Rolls _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' profit everything I taught _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

They had created one hell of a life together over the years. As the best basketball player on the entire east coast her husband's star had shot through the roof. He had a multimillion dollar contract with the Charlotte Hornets, a shoe deal, a sporting goods chain, hell they even owned a few sports bars.

She had everything that she had always dreamed of. Two mansions off the coast, chinchilla coats, diamonds, cars, boats, closets full of expensive name brand clothing and she had earned every bit of it. Not just for beginning his wife but for giving up her dreams of being a world renowned star herself, but it didn't matter, none of it did, as long as she had him and their children everything was as it should be. But now her husband's whore was threatening everything she held dear, everything that belonged to her. She was trying to take her husband, her home, her life, her money and her status.

However this bitch had no clue just who the hell she was messing with. She wasn't going to give up her life just so some random slut could take it all away from her without having to work as hard as she did. Damn that. It wasn't going to happen that way. The man was hers and there was no way in hell she would let that happen not now, not ever.

_Tell me how should I feel _

_When I know what I know _

_And my female intuition telling me you're a dog _

_People told me 'bout the flames _

_I couldn't see through the smoke _

_When I need answers, accusations _

_What you mean you gone choke _

_Oh _

It wasn't as if she was stupid though. She knew of her husbands acts of infidelity from day one, however this was different. Before none of those women were actually a threat to her like this one apparently was. No, they all knew their places and that was all she cared about. They never approached him or any of the other family members, no, she made sure that those bitches knew that they were a piece of ass and nothing more but this one was a lot bolder and hungrier then the others.

The woman laughed bitterly at this as she entered the kitchen and picked up a butchers knife.

_You can't stay, you gotta go _

_Ain't no other chick spending your dough _

_This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds _

_Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw _

All of their friends and family thought that their life was picture perfect. The Scott family royalty is what they were always referred to. The amazing basketball dynasty the spanned over several generations of tall, athletic, arrogant, self- centered men with heart stopping good looks, those were words that followed each one of the Scott men. Little did they all know that this generation would be the ones to bring forth a darker legacy. One that people would be talking about for years to come. She was just sorry that it had to come to this but she had to do what was necessary to keep her lifestyle, to keep him.

_Ring the alarm _

_I been through this too long _

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

_Won't you ring the alarm _

_I been through this too long _

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

He was hers. Always had been, always will be and there was nothing that was going to come between them, no matter what she had to do. She loved him so much it hurt. So very much.

God, why was he making her do this? Didn't he love her just as much as she loved him? If not when did he stop? Was it after they got married? Was it after the births of their children? She didn't know and at this point she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure that this never happened again. That her world will remain perfect (at least as far as their public image was concerned) and that no one, NO ONE, ever threatened them again, ever. Her boys needed their father and some unknown slut wasn't going to take that away from them.

All this flashed through her mind as she sped down the streets in search of the woman who planned to take her husband away from her.

_Tell me how should I feel _

_When you made me belong _

_And the thought of you just touching her _

_Is what I hate most _

_I don't want you, but I want it _

_And I can't let it go _

_To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on _

_Ooh _

She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of him touching her, making her scream and shout his name just as she had on so many nights. She found herself wondering if he touched her the same way, whispered into her ear things he wouldn't dare say out loud. Questions of if she liked it, telling her to beg him for more, it was all too much for her to handle. Why would he do that? How could he love another woman the same way he had loved her. It was impossible. No, he couldn't love her like that. She wouldn't allow it.

_He's so arrogant and bold (Oh) _

_But she gon' love that shit, I know _

_I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm _

_'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma cause... _

She smiled to herself. The man was as cocky and bold as they come but that's what women loved about him. That's what she had loved about him at first. The smile instantly faded as she entered the apartment building. With her hands clenched tightly around the weapon she knocked on the door.

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the house off the coast _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' take everything I own _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

_She gon' rock them VVS stones _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the 'Bach or the Rolls _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' profit everything I taught _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

He was hers. There was no way he was leaving her. There was no way this woman was going to take him away. Not now, not ever.

The bitch was going to pay. She wasn't going to let her get away with this. He was all hers, damn it. ALL HERS.

_Ooh_

_How can you look at me _

_And not see all the things _

_That I kept only just for you _

_Ooh_

_Why would you risk it babe _

_Is that the price that I pay _

_Ooh_

He forced her hand in all this. She didn't have a choice. He made things the way that they were. She loved him. She should have known that she would be willing to do anything to keep him. This was all his fault. Maybe now he'll understand what he means to her. Maybe now they'll all know.

_But this is my show, and I won't let you go _

_All it's been paid for, and it's mine _

_How could you look at me _

_And not see all the things _

She had struggled with him. They had made it together and they were going to stay together. That's the way it was always meant to be, the two of them against the world. That's what he had promised her.

She answered the door with a silk bath robe on, blond hair pulled into a high pony tail.

Was she smiling at her? Did this whore have the nerve to be smiling in her face? Well, she won't be smiling for long.

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the house off the coast _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' take everything I own _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

She didn't know that he was there, not until it was over and the blood of that slut was all over her. She had stabbed her to death because that's what she deserved for getting in between them. She looked up and his eyes locked with hers. At first he looked terrified, afraid to move in her direction for fear of what she might do next.

"I'm not gonna hurt you baby. I would never hurt you. I just couldn't let you go. I couldn't let her have you. You mean too much to me Nathan " Haley smiled weakly.

He cautiously walked over to her and took the knife out of her hands. In the next instant he was on the phone with a friend asking for help in a cover up. There was talk of places he dispose of the body, having a detective friend of theirs take care of the details.

She smiled. She knew he loved her. Soon all will be taken care of and they could go back to life as usual. He should have known what she would do for him. Now he was fully away of the lengths she would go through for him, for their family.

_She gon' rock them VVS stones _

_If I let you go _

_Get in the 'Bach or the Rolls _

_If I let you go _

_She gon' profit everything I taught _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, DAMN if I let you go_


End file.
